When I'm Gone
by Emcron
Summary: When a fallen devil feels the pangs of love, seek the wings of an angel; 1x2 songfic


Disclaimer: No, I don't own GW sighs. That doesn't mean I can't 'borrow' its characters snickers.

"When I'm Gone" is by 3 Doors Down

            The braided devil prowled angrily through the sodden streets, rain pelting him in is overcoat like small pebbles. He had gotten into a fight with Hilde. Again. She had told him to find another place to stay the night. Again.

There's another world inside of me that you may never see 

_There's secrets in this life that I can't hide_

_Well somewhere in this darkness there's a light that I can't find_

_But maybe it's too far away_

_Or maybe I'm just blind_

_Or maybe I'm just blind_

Duo Maxwell kicked aside a crushed can in his way and stared coldly at the moon. Hilde could be so…so…insensitive some times. Sometimes he wondered why he still lived with her. Sometimes he wondered why he still worked with her. The blaring lights of a car came into view ahead as Duo began walking the sidewalk of the street again. The car seemed familiar though. It came to a slow and deliberate halt in front of him, and the window rolled down. His heart almost fluttered as he devoured the face that owned such pure blue eyes.

So hold me when I'm here 

_Right me when I'm wrong_

_Hold me when I'm scared_

_And love me when I'm gone_

_Everything I am_

_And everything in me_

_Wants to be the one you wanted me to be_

_I'll never let you down_

_Even if I could_

_I'd give up everything_

_If only for your good_

_So hold me when I'm here_

_Right me when I'm wrong_

_Hold me when I'm scared_

_You won't always be there_

_So love me when I'm gone_

_Love me when I'm gone_

Heero took in his friend's drenched form before him as he looked out his Explorer's window.

            "You're looking well, Maxwell."

            Duo glared at him, "Shuddup, Heero."

            "She kicked you out again?"

            "The Ice Queen struck again."

            "Why don't you come crash at my place for the night."

            Duo felt his heart start to pound, he was almost dreading having to beg Quatre to let him stay over, and staying in one of the sister's rooms was almost too much for him to bear. "I'd love to."

When your education x-ray cannot see under my skin 

_I won't tell you a damn thing that I could not tell my friends_

_Roaming through this darkness I'm alive and I'm alone_

_And part of me is fighting this_

_But part of me is gone._

            As Duo sat down into a comfortable leather couch, eyeing Heero's new apartments, Heero piled firewood into his expansive fireplace. A steaming mug of cocoa sat in front of Duo, its rich chocolate aroma sifting into his nostrils like a narcotic as he watched Heero struggling with a match. Finally, the fire started, and the room began to take on an almost heady warmth. Heero sank down next to Duo and laid his head back against the couch's thick cushions. Duo gulped at the sight, and prayed that Heero wouldn't hear. Heero looked up as Duo began to shudder, his clothes were still a bit wet.

            "Wait there Duo, I'll go get you some clothes to change into."

            When Heero made a move to get up, Duo grabbed his arm and held him there. Duo leaned in close until he felt Heero's breath touch his face. It made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He ignored the pangs in his chest and the butterflies in his stomach.

            "Forgive me Hilde," he breathed as he tentatively brushed his lips against Heero's. They broke away quickly, gazing into each other's eyes uncertainly. Duo's passion boiled to surface, and old feelings bubbled between them. Heero ran a hand through Duo's silken hair, and leaned his head back towards Duo's. He delicately kissed his braided devil's cheek, and then breathed new life into his lips as he undid Duo's luxurious braid bit by bit.

So hold me when I'm here 

_Right me when I'm wrong_

_Hold me when I'm scared_

_And love me when I'm gone_

_Everything I am_

_And everything in me_

_Wants to be the one you wanted me to be_

_I'll never let you down_

_Even if I could_

_I'd give up everything_

_If only for your good_

_So hold me when I'm here_

_Right me when I'm wrong_

_Hold me when I'm scared_

_You won't always be there_

_So love me when I'm gone_

_Love me when I'm gone_

            Hilde glanced up at the clock in her kitchen with worry. Duo was usually back by the next morning even if they had a fight. He surely never missed a meal, and breakfast was almost ready. Hilde pulled a tin of blueberry muffins from her oven and began placing them on a cooling tray. She even began dotting them with whipped cream, just the way he liked it. A knock at the door brought her from her trance, as she whirled around and undid her apron. She opened the door to Duo's grinning face.

            "Duo!" She wailed as she buried her face into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry for what I said, I hope you can forgive me."

            Duo hugged her back fiercely, "I forgive you Hilde…I only hope you can forgive me…"

So hold me when I'm here 

_Right me when I'm wrong_

_Hold me when I'm scared_

_And love me when I'm gone_

_Everything I am_

_And everything in me_

_Wants to be the one you wanted me to be_

_I'll never let you down_

_Even if I could_

_I'd give up everything_

_If only for your good_

_So hold me when I'm here_

_Right me when I'm wrong_

_Hold me when I'm scared_

_You won't always be there_

_So love me when I'm gone_

_Love me when I'm gone_

_Love me when I'm gone_

_When I'm gone_

_When I'm gone_

_When I'm gone_


End file.
